Little Anubis
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Six year old Nina Martin goes to the park and meets little Fabian and Amber. When Nina's mommy wants to move back to America, will Nina ever see her friends again? Written for HoA Oneshot Day!


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks and enjoy **_**Little Anubis**_**.**

* * *

Little Anubis

Nina's mommy was taking her to the park today. They had been in England for almost three weeks and she had begged her mommy to take her every day, but it had been raining. Now that the sun was out, little Nina Martin was about to brave the British world.

The six year old held her mother's hand as they walked to the bright green park. Nina bounced up and down when she saw other children playing in the playground. Maybe she could make some friends today!

* * *

Fabian's mummy made him go to the park today. He didn't want to go; he wanted to read the Dr. Seuss book his daddy had bought him yesterday. But instead, Fabian clutched his mother's hand and unwillingly made his way to the park. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad; maybe Amber was here.

The six year old boy glanced at the playground and let out a sigh that not many people normally heard from a child. He didn't see Amber. Oh well, maybe he could find someone else to spend time with.

As soon as his mother let go of his hand, Fabian started wandering around the park. He eventually found himself underneath a tree, watching the other kids. He was by himself, all alone. But it wasn't so bad. Even at six Fabian knew that he was a people-watcher anyway.

* * *

Nina gazed over the park and saw many kids playing. There were two boys who were playing tag, one of them yelling "No fair Jerome!" and the other one replying "Come on Alfie!" with a smirk that not many people saw on a child's face. There were two little girls chatting away, one with dark red hair that Nina thought was pretty and the other with long black hair tied up in pigtails. One other little boy was playing with a soccer ball, trying to score a goal without slipping and falling down.

Then she saw him. She saw a dark haired boy around her age sitting underneath a tree, watching everyone. Why was he sitting all by himself? Didn't he have any friends to play with? Maybe he didn't. Nina smiled to herself and she skipped over to the boy. She would be his friend.

When she was standing in front of him, he focused his dark brown gaze on her. She smiled brightly at him whereas he just waved shyly. Nina decided to do something about that.

"Hi!" she chirped cheerfully. "I'm Nina. I'm from America!"

The little boy smiled. "I'm Fabian. Are you really from America? Isn't that like a bazillion miles away?"

Nina shrugged. "I dunno. Mommy and I took a plane. It was cool, but I was a little scared." She sat down in front of the boy. "Why are you here all alone? Don't you have anyone to play with?"

Fabian shook his head. "My friend isn't here."

Nina smiled at him. "I'll be your friend! Come on, let's go play!"

Not giving him any time to argue, Nina took the little boy's hand and pulled him to his feet. With a laugh, they both took off to the slide. Fabian grinned at his new friend. She was nice.

When it was time for Nina to leave, she begged her mommy to let her stay. She didn't want to leave her new friend. Fabian didn't want her to leave, either. He didn't make friends easy, and Nina was his friend. But Nina's mother wouldn't let her stay.

"Nina Evelyn Martin," she began in a warning tone, letting her daughter know she wasn't in the mood for an argument. "If you keep this up we won't come back tomorrow."

Nina's frown turned into a smile. "We can come back?"

"If we leave now," her mother clarified. Nina clapped happily. She could come back and see Fabian again tomorrow! She skipped over to her new friend and told him the good news.

"Mommy says I have to leave now, but I'm coming back tomorrow. Bye Fabian!" Without giving the little boy even a second to respond, Nina bounced once and ran off, grasping her mother's hand and leaving the park.

Fabian's mummy wanted to leave, too. Before they left, however, Fabian asked if he could come back the next day. His mother, surprised her son wanted to go back, agreed gladly. As both children walked home, they thought about their new friends.

* * *

The next day, Nina got her mommy up bright and early to go to the park. She giggled as her mother tried to go back to sleep. Nu uh, Nina wasn't going to let her mommy go back to sleep while Fabian was probably back at the park waiting for her! After several attempts at waking her mommy up, she finally managed to awaken the thirty year old woman.

In another house at around the same time, Fabian was trying to get his mummy up. His daddy was already at work, so he didn't bother being quiet. He pounced on his mother's bed, something completely out of character for the six year old. His mummy woke up and gave him a hug before standing and shooing him out so she could get dressed.

* * *

At the park later that day, Nina was waiting for her new friend underneath the tree. He was late! When she finally spotted him, he was walking over with another little girl who reminded Nina of a princess. She had long blonde hair and the prettiest pink outfit Nina had ever seen. Fabian and the new girl came over to the tree Nina was sitting under and smiled.

"Hi, Nina," Fabian said with a shy smile. "This is my friend Amber."

"Hi!" Amber chirped. "I'm Fabian's bestest friend, but now so are you! Ooh, we can have tea parties and play dress up and have so much fun together!"

Nina smiled. "That sounds fun," she agreed. "Let's all go play!"

Fabian and Amber grinned. They had a new bestest friend they could play with every day. As the trio ran off to the swings, they were each imagining everything they could do at the park together.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Nina and Fabian went to the park every day. Amber came every other day, but her daddy was an important business man who couldn't take her every single day. On the days Amber was able to come, she managed to talk Fabian and Nina into playing as princesses and knights. Nina really didn't like being a princess, but even at that age it was hard to say no to Amber Millington.

When Amber wasn't there, Nina and Fabian took turns choosing what they did. When Nina could pick, she wanted to go exploring, but when Fabian chose, he wanted to read or play on the swings. Neither minded the other one's choices. They had too much fun together. By the end of the first week, Amber had dubbed Nina her 'BAF', her Bestest American Friend, so Nina in turn designated Amber with the title 'BBF' or Bestest British Friend. Fabian didn't want a nickname, so she didn't give him one.

That day started normal for Fabian and Amber, who were already at the park, waiting for Nina. But when Nina showed up, she was crying. Her friends were worried about her. Why was she crying? When she came over to their tree, she told them the bad news.

"Mommy and I are moving back to America," she sniffled. "In five days. I don't want to go!"

Fabian and Amber had no idea what to do. How were they supposed to make this okay? They couldn't tell a grownup what to do! Instead, they gave their friend a really big hug and told her they would still play together until Nina left. Nina smiled and led her friends to the slide. Amber was letting her decide what they were going to do.

* * *

Five days passed too quickly for the three friends. They stayed at the park almost all day for those five days, but even then they passed too fast. On the fifth and final day, they were all almost in tears. Nina was leaving tomorrow! Amber and Fabian had gifts for her that their parents had agreed were a good idea. Nina had something for them, too.

Amber handed her BAF a present. "Open it!" she said, trying not to cry. When Nina opened the present, she saw that she had gotten Amber's favorite hair clip, a purple flower with a sparkly _A_ in the center. Nina thanked Amber and clipped it in her hair. Once Amber made sure it looked okay, Nina gave Amber her gift. It was Nina's necklace that she had had since she was two. It had a pink _N_ on it. Amber smiled and clasped it around her neck.

"I got you something, too," Fabian said, handing his gift to her. It was a watch that his daddy had gotten him, but it was much too big for his tiny wrist. 'For a big boy' his daddy had told him. But he wanted Nina to have it. Nina thanked her friend with a hug and gave him his present. She had given him her fuzzy cuff bracelet that her daddy had given her before he left. It was dark blue with her name stitched onto it in bright blue thread. Fabian smiled as he put it on.

After the presents had been exchanged, the three bestest friends went to play for the last time. They played hide-and-go-seek, they played tag –thought they had to stop because two other boys wanted to join –they played princesses and knights, and they spent time on the swings and going down the slide. It was fun, but it ended much too soon.

When Nina's mommy came over and told her it was time to leave, Amber begged her not to go. Fabian was stunned still. He wanted to say his goodbyes, but he was so shocked that his friend was leaving. Nina waved as her mommy pulled her away, and Fabian finally snapped out of his shock. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and slammed into Nina, giving her the tightest hug he had ever given.

After he let her go, Fabian and Amber watched their American friend walk away for the last time. At six years old, they had lost their friend.

* * *

Nina took a deep breath as she stood in front of the old house. She hadn't been in England for ten years, but it looked, felt, and even smelled just as she had remembered it. A lot had changed in ten years. Her mom died in a car crash six years ago so she had gone to live with her Gran. She had changed schools twice –three times, now that she was in England. But some things remained the same. She was still outgoing, still happy despite what life threw at her.

When she had received the scholarship, she had secretly wondered if her old friends went to the same school. But she dismissed the idea. What were the chances of that ever happening? Even though she tried to banish the idea, she was still wearing the gifts they had given her on the last day she had seen them, his watch and her hair clip.

Nina had kept them all these years because they were given to her by her first friends, and she hadn't wanted to forget them. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember their names. All Nina remembered was how they looked. She could see in her mind, clear as day, the dark haired boy and the blonde girl that she had spent so much time with.

She took another deep breath before opening the front door and walking inside. Nina Martin was back in England.

* * *

Fabian and Amber were sitting in the common room. They had been talking about their childhoods, oddly enough. They never did that. But they both had felt like they needed to talk about the first friend they had both made together. Amber still had the necklace she had given her and wore it every day. Fabian had the fuzzy cuff with her name stitched onto it and did the same. He actually found himself missing their friend for the first time in eight years.

The front door opened, surprising both Fabian and Amber. Everyone else was sitting at the table doing homework, so who could it be? An unfamiliar teenage girl walked into the common room and smiled at Fabian and Amber.

"Hi," she said, waving. "I'm Nina. I'm from America."

Those words made Fabian's heart stop. _Hi, I'm Nina. I'm from America. _Those had been the exact words he had heard when he first met the girl at the park. Fabian looked at the girl, noticing her bright green eyes and her wavy brown hair and seeing in his mind the inquisitive face of a six year old girl.

"Nina?" he asked, shock in his voice.

Amber was in almost the same state as Fabian. This couldn't be _the_ Nina, could it? Was it really her first and only BAF, her Best American Friend? No, it couldn't be. Could it?

Nina was about to say something else, probably introducing herself again, when the boy who looked very familiar continued speaking.

"Are you really from America?" he asked, the ghost of a smile on his face. "Isn't that like a bazillion miles away?"

Nina's heart stopped. How did he know that phrase? Just as she was about to demand where he had heard that, she saw the fuzzy blue cuff bracelet on his wrist. One word was stitched onto it. _Nina_. It was him, her first ever friend. In a stroke of remembrance, Nina knew his name: Fabian.

"Fabian?"

The ghost of the smile turned into the real thing. It was her, his and Amber's first ever shared friend. He leapt up and gave her a hug, attracting attention from the others who lived in the house, but neither of them cared. Nina hugged Fabian back, grateful for at least one familiar face. Amber gave Nina a hug, too, and Nina saw a glimpse of the pink _N _around a chain on her neck. It was her other friend!

The trio stood there, gripped in each other's embrace for what seemed like forever. The other residents wandered over, wondering just who this girl was. Fabian never hugged anyone, so why was he embracing this girl that none of them knew?

When the three friends let each other go, someone asked who Nina was. She smiled and waved to them, repeating the phrase for the third time in her entire life.

"I'm Nina. I'm from America."

* * *

**Awwwww! The little original Sibuna! I wrote this for HoA Oneshot Day, so **_**tada**_**! Um, so what did you think of little Nina, Fabian, and Amber? 'Cause I think that's totally how they would've been as little kids. I can so see Amber as being the little girl who always wanted to play princess, Fabian as the little boy who read Dr. Seuss by himself even at six, and Nina as the outgoing, adventurous little girl. Oh, and did you catch little Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Joy, and Mick? Thanks so much for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
